The University of California Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCFCC) and San Francisco State University (SFSU) propose a U56 program that combines research pilot projects on prostate and breast cancer, a training program to prepare minority students for highly competitive Ph.D. programs with a focus on cancer research and health disparities., and a recruitment activity that will result in establishment of a biobehavioral research center focused on cancer research at SFSU. Our plan also incorporates community outreach and education components as well as minority faculty development activities within our pilot projects and pilot programs. Our proposal is the result of extensive planning between faculty and administrators at the UCSFCC and SFSU which has taken into consideration the strengths and weaknesses of both institutions and the ways in which the institutions can complement and strengthen each other's work. The resulting proposed activities were selected to benefit both partners and surrounding community, especially economically disadvantaged neighborhoods which are poorly served by the health care network. A major effort will be direct at increasing the enrollment of individuals from minority groups into cancer prevention trials. We have assembled an outstanding Program Steering Committee of highly productive researchers who have championed increasing opportunities for individuals traditionally underrepresented in biomedical and biobehavioral research, and eliminating health disparities. Faculty and administrators from the UCSFCC and SFSU are committed to this program and will continue to work together to develop a stable cancer research program at SFSU, to develop closer connections between the UCSFCC and minority communities, and to work with community organizations to develop novel programs which take advantage of the combined resources and strengths of the UCSFCC/SFSU partnership and the support of the NCI.